creepy_gameplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
The horror of Madcap Scout v2.0
Hello! Please do not copy-paste this pasta in some other wikia and claim it as yours. Seriously. The Horror of Madcap Scout v2.0 I feel reluctant to post this here, but after many sleepless nights I've don't know what else to do. I fear that it's too late for me now, but I'm hoping that at the very least I can save the rest of you, so please listen to my tale, and heed my warning... Exactly two weeks ago, I was browsing the Steam Workshop, looking at the latest submissions and rating them. At first it was like any other day on the workshop, there were a few good submissions here, a few bad ones there, and a small handful of troll submissions. But just as I was about to stop, just as I was about to call it quits and actually play some TF2, a peculiar submission caught my eye. Now if I had to guess, you're likely reacting to this picture in the same manner that I did when I first saw it, with laughter. Indeed, it is a very poor model, and a rather silly looking one at that. However, this deceptively humorous picture is actually quite terrifying... Or at least it would be, had you visited it's page on Steam Workshop as I did. Even now, I still don't have all the answers, but as near as I can figure this model, and it's Steam Workshop page along with it, is cursed... The first night after I had viewed it was restless and filled with nightmares, and so has been every night since then. I dream of the model from that page chasing me down a long hallway. It does not run, but glides in midair, relentlessly pursuing me until it at last catches up and I awaken in my bed safe and sound. However, with each passing night my mind grows weaker, and I can feel my sanity ebbing away. Now, you may be thinking, "It just sounds like you're having a weird nightmare, just lay off the spicy foods before bed and it will go away." But unfortunately that is not the case... The following night, just after my first nightmare, I experienced a frightening phenomenon while playing TF2. I had started the game and was headed to one of my favorite servers, a 24/7 rotation server of Payload Maps. However, once the page had finished loading, I found myself on a strange modded version of the map ctf_2fort, where it was night time with a full moon up in the sky. The map appeared deserted, but upon bringing up the scoreboard, I discovered that there was one other player on the map. "Madcap Scout", who despite being the only player on the server, had gained a few points. At first, I tried to simply exit the map, seeing no point in playing with a single player, but when I clicked the disconnect button, nothing would happen. Figuring that it was a glitch, I decided to just play for a minute or two then try again. I walked around the map for a bit, but couldn't find the other player, so I assumed that he was just idling. But suddenly I heard a strange sound coming through the speakers of my headset. It sounded like one of the Scout's lines, but it was so heavily garbled and digitized that I couldn't make out what he was saying. I quickly turned around and saw him floating there, the model from the workshop, the creature from my nightmares...Madcap Scout. The model looked especially jarring against the far superior model of the map itself. At first he just floated there, like any other model when using that old Civilian glitch, but then he started to glide towards me. Instinctively, I attempted to Puff n' Sting him, but neither the flames nor the airblast from my Degreaser had any effect on him. He did not catch on fire, nor did the airblast push him back, he just kept advancing forward, completely unscathed. I then tried to turn tail and run so that I could regroup, but suddenly the Madcap Scout performed a BOO! Taunt, similar to the one used by the Horseless Headless Horsemann and the ghost of Zepheniah Mann, and the Madcap Scout caught up with me. At first nothing happened, he just floated into me and I froze, but then the Pyro let out a garbled, digitized scream and exploded into gibs. The next thing I knew, the screen went black, and I got the infamous "hl2.exe has stopped working" message on my screen. I tried to restart the game, but it wasn't working. Defragmenting the cache files didn't help either. I had to completely re-install the game before it would work, and by then, despite my best attempts, I was unable to reconnect to this strange map. Category:Video Games